Monster
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: Dragons are secretive, dangerous creatures by necessity. Azula has been through a lot in her life - and still perseveres. Prequel to Collected. AU. Contains potentially disturbing scenes.


_It was so cold. Her mouth opened by reflex, wails escaping her without conscious thought. Why was she subjected to this torment?_

 _Footsteps sounded behind her, and she turned to gaze at their maker. As soon as her eyes laid upon him, she inwardly cringed, though her body did not move a muscle._

 _"Cease this racket instantly, Azula," he commanded._

 _She obeyed, her mouth staying firmly clamped shut. His golden eyes stared into her own. They were so similar, and yet not quite the same, she knew. Hers were unlike any other she'd seen before._

 _"Good. I do this so that you will grow strong, Azula. Weakness is formed by a lack of strife. Pain separates those who cannot withstand it, and those who can rise above it. One day you will know this better than anyone."_

 _And she was growing stronger. Every day she could last in the freezing blizzard just a little longer._

 _"Ordinarily, I would call this sufficient for now. But your inability to control yourself means that you haven't learned as you should have."_

 _He left, with only the footsteps in the snow to show that he'd ever been there. Alone once more, Azula hunched down and shivered._

 _One day he would know her strength._

* * *

The walls of her new cave rubbed against her scales, the hardened skin smoothing away the rough edges and easing her pain.

Her chest burned, but she ignored the pain. She was not weak - that much could no longer be disputed. No one would ever doubt her again.

The muscles in her wings ached, a constant, nagging bite. Her long flight had sapped her vitality, driving weariness deep into her bones.

It was the transformation that had done most of the damage. She was not supposed to change forms while severely injured, that had been drilled into her long ago. But she'd had no choice - it was leave or die. And she would not die.

Her claws dug deep gouges in the stone as she circled around, looking for a comfortable spot to rest on. Eventually, she decided that one was as good as any, provided it was far enough from the cavern mouth.

As she lay down her head on her forelegs, she said a silent plea to whatever might be listening, just in case.

But most of all, she vowed to herself that she would survive. That she would flourish. And that and who challenged her would knew her strength.

And then the world began to go dark.

* * *

 _Her hands shot forward, blue flame ejecting from her fingertips like an azure fountain. The tree instantly caught alight, burning and blackening as the fire consumed it. Soon, there was nothing but ashes._

 _She drew back, standing stock still as she awaited the verdict. Barely contained power thrummed under skin, but she could keep it under control a little longer. She would have to._

 _"Acceptable."_

 _She bowed, inwardly relieved, though it was obvious by the tone of his voice that it had been close._

 _"But I'm afraid that isn't enough. You have to be the best, Azula. Need I remind you what happened to your brother?"_

 _She could hardly remember, fear and sadness and the passing of time had worn those memories away. But his final moments were etched into her mind forever._

 _"No, Father. I'll do better," she bowed her head._

 _He sat back, satisfied in his warning._

 _Energy built within her once more, and she prepared to unleash it again. This time she would be perfect._

 _Her eyes opened, the slit pupils easily piercing the gloom of the cave better than any torch._

 _She was confused for a split-second. Where was she? Where were her things? Where was her-_

 _And then she remembered the pain, and the rage and the rush of wind beneath her wings as the world burned behind her._

 _And now she was truly alone._

 _Her stomach growled loudly, demanding that she fill it with something. Her head turned, gazing around the cave. It was completely devoid of life._

 _Then she would have to leave and seek whatever she could find in the nearby area. Which would mean leaving safety. It was not an appealing prospect._

 _But neither was starvation. Hissing to herself, she rose up to her full height, slowly making her way out of the cave. Her long sleep had returned some of her vigour at least, though it had hardly helped her aches and pains._

 _The wind was a thundering storm outside, the frigid air biting deep into the hearts of any mortals who dared withstand it. Azula paid it no attention, the fire within her belly burning hot enough to warm her entire body._

 _Instead, her focus was on her surroundings. There was little to be found, this high up on the mountain, save for rocks and snow. Scant trees and bushes clung on to life here and there, barely able to endure the harsh conditions._

 _Perhaps she would find something further down._

* * *

 _"You are unique, Azula. Nothing in the world has as much potential as you do. I know this, because I ensured it."_

 _Azula paused, her chopsticks an inch from her mouth as her father began to talk. She immediately put them down, listening attentively. It was rare that he would speak of such matters._

 _He stood up, abandoning his own meal as he strode to the window. For a moment he contemplated the outside world, before chuckling to himself._

 _"Look at the world. It's filled with the weak, all looking for someone strong to guide them. There is only one message that they understand: strength. My father knew that, as did his own father."_

 _His hand stroked his beard absently._

 _"They tried to dominate the land, but their success was… limited. They relied on the power of others to further their own. Armies. And they both died, betrayed by their successors._

 _"But I will not repeat the mistakes of my forebears. I knew that it would not be the strength of the masses; but of individuals that would make my mark."_

 _He turned back to her, his eyes gleaming with visions of the future._

 _"And so, I sought ways to amplify my potential. But I could not, for I was fully developed. The body becomes set in its ways._

 _"Naturally, then, I decided that I would create my own weapon. A living sword that would spread my will across the land. I heard of a man who had the power to change his own body. And he had a daughter."_

 _Her father's mouth twisted into a savage grin, dark memories swirling around in his head._

 _"It wasn't easy to acquire her. But I managed it, and with her power and my own, I began my work."_

 _But then his brow creased, anger burning in his gaze._

 _"Yet my first attempt was a failure; weak and sniveling. No matter what I tried, he did not have the strength to withstand his punishments._

 _"I resolved to try again, with a fresh start - free from her choking influence. And I could tell from the moment that you were born that you would lay waste to my enemies."_

 _Azula nodded obediently. Her father's will would be done._

* * *

The boulders that littered the mountainside creaked under her weight, but she managed to gingerly make her way along the path. The closer to the ground she got, the thinner the snowfall became.

And the lusher the vegetation. Tough grass grew in patches all over the mountains now. And where plants are found, so too are those that feed upon it.

As she continued onward in search of her meal, strange sounds just managed to reach her ears. She froze in uncertainty. What was making these noises? Was it likely to be dangerous to her, or her salvation?

There was movement ahead, in the biggest patch of grass she'd seen yet. Large, shaggy-haired beasts grazed aimlessly on the slope, chewing the fibrous turf as they called among each other.

She eyed them with interest. Though they were fairly large, not even they could hold a candle to her own stature. More worrying were the horns, which stood out proudly on their heads. As she watched the animals feed, one of them got too close to the other, and they began to clash.

Over and over their heads met each other, their skulls colliding with a meaty thud. Their horns raked small gashes in the shoulders and necks of their foes, but that seemed to be the extent of their power.

The strikes grew more vicious, tearing into one another. The larger of the two swung his head harder than ever, cutting deep into the foreleg on his enemy. Crippled, he turned and fled from his rival, who gave a triumphant bellow.

Her head turned, tracking the broken flight of the defeated creature. It stopped a little way from the grass, calling softly, but none of the other animals paid it any mind. It had been shunned.

Azula's interest in their actions began to wane, her hunger intensifying.

* * *

 _"Again."_

 _Her brain acknowledged the command instantly, muscles moving without any thought. Her mouth opened widely, spraying flame across the landscape. Grass withered and water evaporated under her attack._

 _"Good. And now the houses. No fire this time."_

 _Her claws bit deep into wood and thatch, tearing them apart. Beams splintered and screams filled the air as her tail lashed._

 _"Leave none alive."_

 _Her jaws were poised to strike, saliva dripping from the pointed teeth._

 _But she paused, staring down into the ruined house. People cowered before her, little more than insects._

 _What strength did she gain from swatting at flies? It was pointless._

 _"Azula! I have given you an order!"_

 _She froze, uncertainty building up. She had to obey. But did she want to?_

 _Something collided with her tail. Her gaze flickered, taking in the sight of a lone man, stabbing at her scales with a spear. It did nothing, but rage built within her._

 _Her head moved faster than a viper, her snout snapping down on the helpless man. The taste of blood and flesh filled her mouth._

 _As soon as her mouth was clear, heat accumulated inside her. An inferno washed over the shattered buildings, rendering them ash and all their occupiers within._

* * *

When you are thirty-five metres tall and a hundred metres long, stealth is difficult. Instead of sneaking up on her prey and pouncing on it, Azula opted for a much simpler method of attack.

She charged, the mountain rumbling under her weight. The assembled yaks immediately scattered, bleating in confusion and alarm.

Her powerful strides carried her across the rough terrain in seconds, easily enabling her to reach her fleeing prey. However, Azula had never hunted before, and had had never lived on a mountain either.

She slipped, tumbling off the side of the mountain and smashing down onto a small group of boulders not far down. They cracked under her weight, but managed to hold her up.

The hard landing sent jets of pain through her body, though her scales were undamaged and she roared in pain, scrabbling at the stones to right herself.

Eventually she was able to stand upright, screeching indignantly to herself. Shaking her body once, she cast her gaze around. The yaks had all escaped.

Smoke jettisoned from her nostrils as she clawed at the ground in anger, her hunger profound. Flexing her wings, she prepared to go and look for another source of food, when more bleating caught her attention.

Her unexpected collision with the mountain had sent tremors throughout the land, and the snow at the top had rushed down in an avalanche. The injured yak had not been able to escape the oncoming tide, and had become trapped in its white embrace.

Victory shined within her, and her mouth opened to reveal her rows of razor teeth. A yellow glow began to build within her maw, before a torrent of blue flame escaped her jaws, incinerating the build-up of snow.

Within seconds there was only a puddle and some scorched rock. In the midst of it lay a blackened corpse, burnt beyond recognition.

It was not the food she was used to, but Azula had other priorities now.

* * *

 _"I am very disappointed, Azula."_

 _Her head hung in shame, unable to bear the weight of his furious gaze._

 _"You deliberately ignored my commands."_

 _His footsteps grew louder, his presence looming close by. She could feel his hot breath on her skin._

 _"Zuko disobeyed me. He did not have the fortitude to convey my will."_

 _The whispers clawed at her mind. She had disobeyed her Father. She would suffer._

 _"And where is he now? Nothing but cinders and dust, along with his pathetic mother. Is that what you want?"_

 _A shudder ran through her, despite Azula's best efforts to keep still._

 _"Do you think to challenge me, Azula? Is that it? Have you grown so brazen as to defy your father and think you can escape the consequences?"_

 _Her head shook the tiniest amount, but Ozai paid it no mind._

 _"Perhaps I should allow you mercy. After all, you are little more than a child. Young. Weak. Unfit."_

 _Her mouth opened, despite her better judgement._

 _"Father, I-"_

 _The blow shook her to her core._

 _"Silence! Did I give you leave to speak? Twice now you have given me cause to chastise you. It seems I must teach you respect."_

 _The crackle of energy was her only warning before pain took her in the abdomen. It spread throughout her entire being, every nerve burning with sheer anguish._

 _She screamed, her vocal cords tearing under the weight of her distress. Ozai ignored her cries, lashing her again and again with the flaming whip._

 _Her body shifted, soft, vulnerable flesh giving way to hard, solid scales in an instant. The fire struck against her, but it had all the effectiveness of punching the ocean._

 _Her father took a step back in confusion, fury and puzzlement warring within him._

 _She was a dragon, queen of all she surveyed. She would be a slave to his whims no longer._

 _Her jaws opened, the heat within her consuming her father. He didn't even have time to scream._

 _The burning spread, dragonfire devouring anything it encountered. The only home she had ever known perished within the conflagration._

 _She couldn't stay here, within the gutted wreck of her former home and only ghosts to haunt her. She sprinted forward before her wings flared free, and the sky took her._

* * *

Charred bones were all that was left of her meal, having picked the carcass as clean as she could. Who knew when she would get another opportunity to eat? The horned beasts would be long gone by now.

Her hunger somewhat sated for the moment, she lay in her cave, the raging wind her only companion. For a moment, she played with the bones in boredom, before casting them aside.

It was becoming tiring to hold the transformation. Being in either form for too long was never good - the other side would eventually protest.

In seconds she had shrank considerably, shedding blue scales for pale skin. The chill began to seep into her, but a quick blast of fire was enough to stave off the cold.

As she sat on the solid stone ground and stared into the flames, Azula contemplated the past, present and future. Absently, her hand went to the crown on her head, and she pulled it free from her dark hair.

Running her fingers along the edges, she shed a silent tear for her broken family, but wiped it away just as quickly.

Weakness was not to be tolerated. She had learned from the best, after all. But now she was free to pursue her own paths.

She gazed around the cave. It was so barren and lifeless - she would have to acquire some furniture to spruce it up. Something gold, perhaps. It was such a lovely colour.

Curling up before her fire, she grinned in contentment to herself as her eyes closed. The world would see her strength now, and it would be hers in entirety.

For she was a dragon, and nothing would challenge her.


End file.
